Intro To Lovi
by LucianoLovesPasta
Summary: With the start of sophomore year upon him, Lovino must find some way to once again weave work, family issues and school all in one. SPAMANO high school AU with US/UK and GERITA. rated M as always.
1. Chapter 1

is going to be a high school AU where there will be a lot of OOC'ness and an overall mess. Like all my stories. There will be CURSING, ALCOHOL USE, POSSIBLE DRUG USE,

DEATH, AND CUTTING.

**********TRIGGER WARNING!*********

^ ^^^^this message will come up before the cutting scenes. There won't be many but I don't want any one hurt.

Okay. Happy Spamano~

Chapter 1: Sophomore Year.

Lovino woke up barely and pulled back the covers, emitting a hiss when he felt the sunlight invade his eyes. He pulled the covers back

over his head and was left cursing. That's when he heard skipping. "Fratello~ get up~ Time for school~!" Lovino groaned and peeked out from

his curled up ball of blankets.

"….vaffanculo…" he whimpered and hid again. Feliciano just smiled and pulled the blankets off of his brother. "Grandpa says we

have to be there early~ for the Oreonation!" Lovino rubbed his face out of frustration.

"You mean ORIENTATION, idiot." Feli giggled and beamed "Oh si, that's it~" Lovino sighed and got up, his baggy shirt going down

to his knees. Feli giggled again and pat his head "Big brother is so short~" he laughed and Lovino smacked his hand away promptly. "Stai zitto,

Fatti i Cazzo Tua."

(Translation: shut up, mind your own dick.)

Feli sighed and kept his smile. "Bonjoirno as well Fratello." He smiled once more and left his brother to dress. Lovino went and brushed his teeth,

waking slightly.

He learned to brush his teeth before putting on his uniform because one time last year, he hadn't noticed he got the minty paste on his shirt and

rumor went around that he had gave another man oral sex.

Things like this made him hate high school. He had one friend and even that was just sometimes. His friend Alfred would sometimes

turn on him and leave him to hang out with the others, but Lovino understood. Who would want to be stuck with him…?

Looking in the mirror, noting that the dark circles under his eyes were becoming noticeable, he winced as he was reminded of the

many nightmares he'd been having ever since he started preparing himself both mentally and physically for the new school year.

Carefully shutting the door, locking it tight and turning on the sink and hair dryer, he got out his secret lock box from under the

counter and slipped out his cross necklace out that never left his neck. He carefully used the bottom of the cross to click open the lock and opened

the box.

He got out his makeup and applied it like a pro, making certain no one ever found out he wore it, but ever since he started working for

his own money, he had gotten all kinds of foundations and skin creams, hair treatments and all these other nice things, knowing that no one would

care what happened to his money as long as he paid for his own gas and kept his grades up.

He got his foundation just right and added a small amount of mascara, looking in the mirror and letting a small smile show. He

dressed and put away the box, making sure it went back in place and was once again securely locked.

Slipping into the kitchen in full uniform Lovi noticed that it was quiet, which was unusual since he always drove himself and his

brother to school. When he set a glass on the counter for his juice, he found a note neatly placed where he would notice it.

Opening it, he learned that his brother had gotten a ride with his "Friend" Ludwig, a German that Lovino couldn't stand. He growled

and before he knew it, the paper was a ripped and crumpled mess in his grasp. Lovino gave up on everything else and got his keys.

When he got his license, his grandfather who owned his own corporation, made sure his oldest grandson had the nicest car in the entire

academy. Not to help anyone but himself of course, Lovino never asked for the Bugatti. It was simply to help the old man keep a status symbol on

all fronts.

Never the less, Lovino loved the Chiron. It was the best looking car he'd ever seen and certainly was expensive, a lovely tomato red

with white trim and a stereo system from above. It was the newest luxury car to date. As he fired up the engine and started for the school, he once again inspected his appearance in the rear view mirror.

Despite his soft hazel eyes, tinted with green and his jaw line that was seemingly carved by Greek gods, his chestnut hair framing his

facial features so perfectly…Such a soft and enticing vision, he saw none of it. He saw a huge mistake. A fat, greasy disgusting waste of space.

All there was to do was sigh and think about how bad today would be as he drove.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is supposed to be a few chapters, its obviously Spamano and Gerita, along with the cliché PruHun/AusHun pairing. USUK will

be in there for a friend as well. Love you Thalia~. But any way, High school AU, Rated M like all of my work. Thank you for reading~

Chapter 2: The New Tomorrow

Lovino pulled into the parking lot around 7:20, always one to be early when it came to the first day. The rest of the year's attendance

depended solely on his mood.

Finding his parking spot wasn't hard, having bought the 300$ parking pass for the semester. Pulling in he saw all of the students

flooding into the athletics building, over 200 students made up this division of the academy, but they were hundreds among thousands.

As a start back, Lovino wasn't surprised that there was an assembly. Unfortunaly that meant all these loud, sweaty, immature assholes

in one fucking gym full of new confidence and hormones just feeding off one another's energy.

Fixing his loose fitting uniform one last time, he threw his bag over his shoulder and started for the door, double checking his parking

job and locking his car.

Trying to push his way through to find a seat was damn near impossible but after a few bumps and bruises he nestled into his usual

corner seat of the highest bleachers. This had been his favorite spot in this freshman year, so sitting in the secluded area was part of his routine.

Here he sat watching all of these idiots, for lack of a more colorful word…This year began just as the last. A few glares and glances

back at him followed by laughter as many people made it apparent that they were talking about him

He just got on his phone as he awaited another 'pep rally'. All the cheer for seemingly pointless activities and praise for all the wrong

people. When the speakers sounded a cutesy, censored pop culture track with no other purpose than to boost morale, he knew it had started.

Lovino sighed and sat back in to the wall, mentally preparing himself for loud yelling and teachers he didn't give a shit about to start

droning on and on about drug free and success as they always did throughout the school year to begin. That was until the music was interrupted

and then quickly switched to a heavier metal which was inappropriate in all ways in a music category could get.

Jaws dropped as heads turned frantically left and right to find the source of the disturbance of the norm and some even tossed accusing

glares over their shoulder at Lovino.

"GUESS WHOS BACK ALL YOU UNAWSOME BITCHES?!" the voice that seemed to coincide with the music, harsh in nature

and heavily accented, boomed over the speakers and intercom.

Some upper classmen cheered as the juniors and lower all stayed confused. Then the source of all trouble and disturbance was

unveiled as an obvious albino male came in, swinging on the PE climbing rope. He erratically rang the bell at the very top and the cheers just got

louder.

Lovino couldn't lie; he was slightly impressed at how stupid this guy was, but all the excitement was short lived as the music was

finally shut off and Ms. Héderváry, the gymnastics coach, made her way up the rope. The albino looked down and screeched comically as he

dropped his stolen mic in a useless attempt to try and escape from his rising demise.

Needless to say the disturbance was over almost as suddenly as it had come about, and though it took a while for the students to calm

the laughter, business went on as usual.

Last to speak after the band instructor was Mr. Beilschimdt. THE Mr. Beilschmidt., not Ludwig, but his similar looking, and equally

anal retentive father.

Lovino had only seen this scary motherfucker a hand full of times for threatening staff and foul language before the instructors saw no

improvement and gave up on him.

The Superintendent talked a bit about everything in a monotone voice before leaving the gym to watch cheerleaders get tossed in the

air to the right music. A banner was held in front of the main lobby entrance and everyone watched as Alfred F. Jones ripped right through the

huge paper to make his debut as king of the schools quarterback.

Everyone roared a cheer in unison as the other players slowly filed in. Lovino saw most of the usual and observed the team as they

called out names. Ivan and Matthew were once again on the team along with Arthur and Ludwig.

Lovino sighed and got clapped for Alfred, knowing he wasn't going to be heard but trying anyway. When the gym was finally

dismissed, everyone filed out quickly. Lovino was making his way down the tall bleachers when he felt a wet wad hit the back of his neck.

He looked back slowly and there it was. The bane of his existence all through freshman year. "What is with the happening loser?! I see

you have been bringing your gay self back on my campus."

The laughter the Turk emitted was nothing but sickening as Lovino looked at how far down the wood floor of the gym really was.

"Shut up you sweaty son of a bitch, you wish I was gay." He shot back before thinking. 'Merda'

"What was that VargASS? You say you were ready for fall break?" Sadik slinked toward him a bit, a menacing smirk playing on his

features. Before Lovino could think to cuss more, he was shoved backwards, down the many steps.

He groaned in agony when he finally reached the bottom, and he clenched his ribs, feeling the wet form already.

"AYE, MISTER?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Lovino couldn't reply to the frantic call before everything went black.


End file.
